


Returning the favour

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Blood Loss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Scott lands in Kadara port for a visit but Reyes is not responding to his calls. Where is his boyfriend? Exhausting all other options, he goes home to find...





	Returning the favour

Scott let himself in to Reyes’s place, trying to quell the fear inside. Reyes had told him he would meet him at the port but he hadn’t been there. A quick check in with Kian had revealed that Reyes hadn’t been seen since the early morning. Not only had he not been seen but he wasn’t answering any of Scott’s calls.

“Reyes”, he called, moving into the living room. “Baby, where are you?” His eye was drawn to a dark red puddle on the floor outside the bedroom. “SAM”, he asked, scanning it.  
“It’s Reyes’s. And it’s fresh.”  
He pulled his pistol from his holster and stepped into the room.  
“Reyes, answer me.”

“Scott?” Reyes’s voice came from the bathroom.  
“Yeah.” He inched closer to the door. “Are you alone?”  
“Yeah. What are you doing here already? You’re not supposed to land for another... Damn. Where’s my omni-tool?”  
“We landed twenty minutes ago.” Twenty minutes of terror. Of thinking the worst.  
He got to the bathroom door and looked inside. 

Reyes was at the sink, a hand clenched to his blood soaked side.  
“Hey.” Reyes smiled at him. “Just give me a minute to finish and we’ll-“  
“What happened?” He dropped his pistol and rushed to Reyes’s side. He tried to pull Reyes’s hand away but he held it tight to his side.  
“Deal went south. A bullet ricocheted and here we are.”  
“Here at home instead of a doctor.” Scott wrapped his arm around Reyes and guided him to the living room.

“Takes at least two hours to get to the outpost by road and I couldn’t find a pilot.”   
Reyes groaned as he sat him down on the couch. He went back for the first aid kit and kneeled down in front of Reyes.  
“What does...?” He paused in pulling out the medi-gel. “Port doesn’t have a doctor?”  
“Nope. Not since Nakamoto moved to the outpost.”  
“Hmmm. Move your hand, babe.”  
“Scott, I can handle it.”  
He looked at Reyes. At his sweat slicked and pale face.

“SAM”, he sub vocalized.  
“I need a scan”, SAM replied over their private channel.  
“Can you activate my scanner?”  
“Yes. Do you want me to now?”  
“You’ll know when.”

“Scott? What’s SAM saying? You needed back?”  
“No.” He smiled as he grabbed Reyes’s hand in his. “Just some routine matters. Come here.” He wrapped one arm around Reyes and kissed him. The other arm was in position for SAM. “Let me take care of you, baby. You’ve done so much for me. Let me repay the favour.”  
“No. I’m fine.” Reyes pushed away and leaned back on the couch. “But since you insist, hand me the medi-gel.”  
“Fine. Go ahead.” He handed off the medi-gel and got off the floor. “Bleed to death for all I care. I’ll be in the bedroom when you’re done.”  
“Love you too”, Reyes called after him.  
“Stubborn son a”, he mumbled, lying down on the bed.

“Ryder?”  
“Yeah, SAM?”  
“He’s lost a lot of blood and continues to do so. I recommend-“  
“Get Lexi here now”, he demanded, getting to his feet. “Right now, SAM.” He ran back into the living room to see Reyes slumped on the couch, unconscious. He rushed to his side.

“Reyes?” He placed a hand over Reyes’s side and pressed down hard. Reyes groaned, his eyelids fluttering. “Baby, answer me.”  
“Scott?”  
“Right here, baby. Keep talking. Lexi’s coming.”  
Reyes opened his eyes and smiled at him.  
“Routine, huh? You sicced SAM on me, my love. You lied to me.”  
“It was for-“  
“Lied to me and I believed it”, Reyes scoffed. “I must be out of it.”  
“Hey, I can lie.” He looked down at Reyes’s side. The blood was slowly oozing out between his fingers. “Hurry, Lexi”, he muttered.  
“No, you can’t. You suck at it. Your eyes...” Reyes brushed a hand down the side of his face. “Are very beautiful. You know that?”  
“You’ve told me before.” Reyes eyes started to close. “No, you don’t.” He pressed down harder. “Reyes, stay awake.”  
“That hurts”, Reyes groaned.  
“Good.”

“Ryder, Lexi is almost here.”  
“Don’t need Lexi, SAM”, Reyes groaned. “Tell her to go back to the ship.”  
“Yes, you do.” The blood was still coming, even with the medi-gel. This was beyond either of them. “Just accept it. We need her here.” The door slid open and Lexi stepped inside, setting a bag down just inside the door. “Lexi, Reyes-“

“SAM told me everything. Hello, Reyes.”  
“Lexi”, Reyes said, trying to push himself upright. “Scott’s overreacting but since you came all this way, you want to give me a once over?”  
“Since I’m here, sure.” She laid a hand on Scott’s arm. “Scott, go wait in the bedroom.”   
“No way. I’m not-“  
“Ryder, go.”  
“Scott, please”, Reyes pleaded. “For me.”  
“Damn it”, he muttered, walking into the bedroom.

He paced back and forth for who knows how long (and SAM wouldn’t tell him). Finally the door opened. Reyes was leaning on Lexi but he already looked better. He wasn’t as pale anymore and the sweat had left his face.  
“How is he? Reyes-“  
“On very strong pain killers”, said Lexi, helping Reyes lean on him. “Help him into bed. He needs to lie down.”  
“Do not but I will anyway. Hello, handsome”, Reyes mumbled, kissing him. “What are you doing here?”  
“Getting you into bed. Come on.” He sat Reyes down on the bed.  
“My lucky day”, Reyes said, as he leaned back on his pillow. “The Pathfinder wants me in his bed.”  
“The bed is yours, Charlatan.” He pulled the blanket over him and kissed his forehead. “Go to sleep.”  
‘Even better. Then I don’t have to leave after. Why don’t you join me”, Reyes asked, as he closed his eyes.  
Lexi gestured for him to follow her in to the living room.

“How is he”, he asked, once she had stopped walking.  
“Lost a little over a litre of blood. A week of bed rest and he’ll be fine.”  
He sighed in relief as he sat down on the couch. Reyes was going to be okay. There was just one problem.  
“Reyes won’t stay in bed if he’s by himself. And we leave tomorrow.”  
“We did.” 

She gestured to the bag she had left by the door. “Extra bandages, medi-gel. Check his wound once a day. SAM will transmit the data to me so no playing around when you do it. Unless you want to share.” He rolled his eyes at her as she continued. “Couple changes of clothes for you also. Plus your data pad. Cora packed it so complain to her if you don’t like the clothes.’  
He looked at Lexi speechless. He didn’t know what to say.  
“Lexi, this is... I mean...” She smiled as she cupped his face in her hand.  
“You’ve earned it. You work too hard.”  
“I’m the Pathfinder. And we still haven’t—“  
“But we’re close. And there are three new outposts because of you.”  
“Not just me. The team—“  
“I know. That’s one of the things we love about you. Go look after Reyes.” She gently pushed Scott toward the bedroom before heading for the door. “See you in a week, Pathfinder.”

Reyes smiled at him, eyes half closed, as he returned to the bedroom.  
“This bed is awfully empty with just one.”  
“Let’s fix that.” He crawled in beside him, carefully to take the side opposite his injury to avoid hurting him. “How are you felling now?”  
“Good.” Reyes snuggled against him, as he wrapped an arm around him and held him tight. “Thank you.”  
“For”, he asked, kissing his forehead.  
“Calling Lexi. Even after I told you not to.”  
“Reyes, you take care of me. Time I returned the favour.”  
“Don’t do it for anything. Do it cause I love you”, Reyes sighed, closing his eyes.  
Scott stayed awake, listening as Reyes’s breathe slowed in his sleep.  
“Love you too, my king.”


End file.
